


We Belong, We Collide

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witch Hunter, Background Relationships, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: Joshua stands suddenly, hands on the wood.“I’ll expect proof!” he calls over the noise of the inn.Mingyu laughs so loudly the patrons turn to look at them both with questioning eyes.“You’ll wish you hadn’t said that,” he calls back. He doesn’t turn around, though Joshua wishes that he would.He’d like just one more look at the man. That’s all.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Haggly 2: The Remix





	We Belong, We Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlylampshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pyrophoros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550120) by [minhyukwithagun (deadlylampshades)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/pseuds/minhyukwithagun). 



> Now that reveals are out I'm so honored to write for you again my dearest! I hope you enjoyed my little walk around your universe <33 I love you to bits!
> 
>   
> This fic is a remix of [Pyrophoros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550120/chapters/43967437). This will make sense even if you have no knowledge of the original, but I do encourage you to read Ayesha's work for the full experience.  
> 
> 
> Title is from the song Beautiful Creature by MIIA which is on the Pyrophoros playlist :)

The witcher steps into the inn and everyone turns to him. Hushed whispers all around, but his eyes find Joshua quite quickly. It’s hard to miss him. The Order of Witch Hunters has a strict dress code, the crest on the front of his cloak unmistakable. He walks further in and patrons scuttle out of his way without so much as a glance from the man. He’s so _ tall _ . There are two swords strapped to his back. He would be an imposing man even without the mutations. He makes it to the small table where Joshua sits and rests his hand on the wood.

“Are you Joshua?” the witcher asks. His voice is warmer than Joshua expects, a kindness to his tone that makes him sound almost...normal. He glances around them before giving a quick nod.

“Your name, witcher?” Joshua asks. He wills his voice to steady. 

The witcher smiles at him, a soft, pleasant thing. With his yellow eyes it’s almost frightening. There’s the slightest hint of a scar on his right cheek, hair ashen blonde so light it’s nearly white. His armor creaks when he settles into the chair across from him. 

“Mingyu,” he says plainly. 

“Nothing else?” Joshua asks. “Not Mingyu of Blaviken, or Mingyu of Aedirn?”

“Mingyu of the Clan of the Wolf. That’s the best I can give.” Mingyu smirks. “What about you, then? Before you were Joshua of the Order of Witch Hunters, who were you?”

There is only one person who knows the answer to that, and Joshua hasn’t thought about him in nearly a year, not since the first months after leaving the Academy. He can’t afford to start thinking about Jeonghan now. It’s not like he will be stationed at Westwind Fort forever, anyway. He’s here on business for the Order, and the witcher is a means to an end. It’s much easier to think about that instead. 

“Point taken, witcher,” Joshua says. “The people we were before aren’t important.” He sits up straighter in the high backed chair. “There’s a griffin attacking the outer villages. It’s only a matter of time before the beast makes it to the Fort. I want you to get rid of it.”

Mingyu strokes the hilt of one of the swords strapped to his back with a smirk. “Well, lucky for you, I’m quite a skilled swordsman. Have you done business with a witcher before, Joshua?”

“No, but I was told to prepare your payment in advance.”

Mingyu is practically beaming. “Very good.” 

He holds out his hand and Joshua drops a pouch into it. He doesn’t want to touch him for some reason. It’s fear more than anything else that keeps him at bay. Witchers are nearly monsters themselves, mutated to withstand attacks from beasts that would shred Joshua in an instant. They can heal almost any injury, withstand the most intense torture. It would go against everything he has ever learned to not be wary around him.

“It’s half,” Joshua says, shaking himself from his thoughts. Mingyu rolls his eyes. “You’ll get the rest when the job is done.”

“Yeah, yeah. Always this song and dance with you people. Is my reputation not enough to entitle me full payment up front?”

Joshua snorts in spite of himself. “Do you really expect me to answer that? I’ve never met a witcher before. You can hardly call that a reputation.”

Mingyu stands up and tucks the gold away in his armor. There’s a warmth to his yellow eyes, almost playfulness. Joshua finds that the more he looks at Mingyu the more he cannot stop looking at him.

“Well, Hunter, I do love exceeding expectations. I’ll come find you at the Fort when I’ve finished the job.”

He walks back the way he came. Joshua stands suddenly, hands on the wood.

“I’ll expect proof!” he calls over the noise of the inn.

Mingyu laughs so loudly the patrons turn to look at them both with questioning eyes.

“You’ll wish you hadn’t said that,” he calls back. He doesn’t turn around, though Joshua wishes that he would. 

He’d like just one more look at the man. That’s all.

The griffin’s head lands on Joshua’s desk with a sickening wet sound. He looks up and Mingyu is grinning, canines sharp in the light. It took the witcher three days to track it down and kill it. He’s a bit impressed.

“I guess what they say about witchers is true,” Joshua says. He frowns at the blood and bits of flesh splattered all over his desk. Mingyu was right after all. He  _ does _ regret asking for proof. 

“I’ll be taking the second half of my payment now, if you don’t mind.”

Joshua takes the gold from his cloak and hands it over. 

Mingyu’s hand lingers on his own at the transfer, eyes warm when they meet. “How about a drink? On me. To celebrate a successful hunt.”

Joshua takes a few moments to consider it. Witch hunters and witchers don’t normally have contact outside of passing each other in the same towns or, in rare cases, small transactions like this. He wonders if Inquisitor Jihoon would look down on him for it, but he also finds he doesn’t care that much. It seems a shame to meet a man like Mingyu and not speak with him. He might even have information on witches that could prove useful to the Order.

Joshua smiles. “A drink would be nice.”

Somewhere between Mingyu telling him about his conquests in Vengerberg and Mingyu saying,  _ I’ve never met a hunter as pretty as you _ , Joshua finds himself straddling Mingyu’s thighs on a bed at some inn he's already forgotten the name of. Mingyu is stripped down to a pair of linen pants, skin fever hot under Joshua’s fingers. His chest is littered with scars and his mouth tastes like honeyed ale and Joshua is desperate to be rid of his uniform. He hung his cloak at the door, but it feels like a fortress of layers left to go. Mingyu’s fingers work expertly on each bit of lacing he encounters. 

“Are witch hunters required to have so much unnecessary uniform?” Mingyu murmurs, exasperated, against his mouth. Joshua can taste the grin and he laughs, shaking his head. 

“I’m used to it. Once you get it started it comes off —” Mingyu pulls open the lacing of his shirt and slides it over his head along with his undone waistcoat. Mingyu’s eyes darken to nearly amber as he leans back to admire Joshua’s bare skin.

“I’ve never met a hunter as pretty as you,” Mingyu says again. Earnestly, like he doesn’t think Joshua believed him the first time. 

“I’m sure you say that to every witch hunter you get into bed,” Joshua says, grinning. There are no expectations between them, no fantasies of falling in love. Tomorrow Mingyu will go wherever he pleases and Joshua will go back to the Fort and that will be the end of it.

It’s kind of nice to leave his virtue in the hands of someone so capable. It’s better, in the end, if it doesn’t mean anything.

Joshua spreads his palms across Mingyu’s chest and pushes. At first he doesn’t budge, like he wants to give Joshua a glimpse at his true strength, but then he goes pliant and falls against the bed.

There are nerves, of course, but a year away from the Academy has taught him enough about this that he is pretty confident he can get by without confessing anything to the witcher. He reaches down and palms Mingyu over his pants, a spike of arousal shooting through him when he arches into the touch. It's barely a thrust and Joshua is lurching forward, nearly having to balance on Mingyu’s stomach from the force of it. The witcher’s strength leaves him breathless. 

He leans down and nips at his hip bone, unlacing the front of his pants and slipping inside to wrap around his length. Mingyu groans, bucking into the touch. This, at least, is something Joshua is familiar with. He rubs his thumb just under the ridge, trails fingers across the head, and Mingyu swears, reaching up to halt his hand. 

“Let me,” Mingyu starts, sitting up. “I want to suck you off.”

Oh. Joshua’s breath shudders out of him. 

“Whatever you want,” he says. 

Mingyu takes the time to rid them both of their pants (Joshua’s are a bit harder to unlace, and Mingyu almost rips them off by the end of it). He wraps a warm hand around Joshua’s cock, yellow eyes amber with desire.

When his mouth replaces his hand Joshua’s legs almost give out. He steadies himself on Mingyu’s shoulders, moaning as Mingyu bobs his head and takes him in deeper. He glances up at Joshua, takes his hand and puts it in his hair. He tangles his fingers and pulls, gasping when Mingyu moans and shudders. 

He thrusts into Mingyu’s mouth, hand tight in his hair, and Mingyu’s eyes flutter closed as he lets Joshua take his pleasure. It is warm and wet and overwhelming in the best way. Mingyu’s teeth scrape against his cock and he pulls him off by his hair. Yellow eyes meet his, a pleased smirk on his slick mouth. Joshua pulls until Mingyu is up on his knees and slams their lips together, licks into him hungrily. Mingyu hums, wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him in tighter. Mingyu is warm and strong against him, hard against his hip. 

When they break apart, Joshua trails a hand down Mingyu’s chest, mapping the scars that litter his body. There’s a nasty one over his hip, jagged and dark. His finger lingers there and Mingyu laughs under his breath.

“I’ll tell you some other time.” He settles back against the sheets and Joshua kneels between his spread thighs. “I want you inside of me.”

He bites his lip as a wave of desire rolls over him. Mingyu reaches under the pillow on the other side of the bed and tosses him a vial of oil. Joshua catches it and uncorks it gratefully. 

“I’m sure that kind of thing isn’t part of your effects from the Order,” Mingyu says, snark in the way his teeth glint in the candlelight. 

Joshua almost tells him. It’s improper, what they’re doing. The Order is above such carnal desires, or so the Inquisitors reminded them most days at the Academy. His rings glint in the low light, a reminder, a taunt. But who would believe Joshua was in a witcher's bed unless they saw with their own eyes? It's easier to ignore the weight of the rings on his finger when he focuses on Mingyu.

He lets the oil drip over his fingers and wraps a hand around Mingyu’s length, stroking over him until he’s slick, chasing the friction with his hips. 

It’s only then that he lets his hand slide lower, pressing two fingers to his entrance. Mingyu’s yellow eyes burn into his, unwavering when he presses in with both. It nearly takes his breath away. Mingyu is hot and tight around him, the knowledge that soon enough he will slide his aching cock inside enough to make him swear low under his breath. 

Mingyu relaxes into it quickly, rolling his hips against his hand. Joshua thrusts faster and watches his face twist in pleasure, entranced. Mingyu is almost beautiful like this, but Joshua doesn’t say it out loud. He adds a bit more oil and presses a third finger inside. Mingyu grins, planting his foot on the bed for leverage. He rolls his hips down and Joshua presses up and Mingyu moans so loud the entire inn must hear, must know what they’re doing. 

“That’s it,” Mingyu says, “Right there.”

Joshua nods and thrusts back inside, fingers searching for that same spot. Mingyu’s stomach tenses when he finds it again, back arching against the sheets. He slips his fingers out all at once and pours some oil over his aching length. 

He presses the tip of his cock to Mingyu’s entrance. Mingyu’s hands wrap around his waist, squeezing. Joshua waits for him to nod before he pushes in. Mingyu is impossibly tight and hot around him. Joshua shudders but Mingyu’s hands are an anchor, urging him in until he’s bottomed out. 

Mingyu’s hand moves to his wrist and he tugs until Joshua is hovering above him, hands on either side of his head. 

“That’s better,” Mingyu says, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. “I want you here. I like the way you taste.”

Mingyu tastes like honey and magic. Joshua has never experienced magic so intimately but he knows it to be true. He smirks down at Mingyu and kisses him again, pulling out half way and thrusting back inside. He swallows Mingyu’s sounds and sets a quick pace, relishing the feeling of his own pleasure molten in his chest. 

Mingyu is an easy lover, pliant to Joshua’s whims, but he fucks him back at the same pace, hands wandering over his skin, squeezing his ass. Joshua breaks the kiss with a desperate sound, burying his face in Mingyu’s neck. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he swears into his skin. Mingyu hums and urges him faster, guiding their mouths back together.

A few deep thrusts and Mingyu gasps into his mouth.  _ Yes _ , he breathes,  _ there _ . Now that he’s found it it’s easy to hit Mingyu where he wants it over and over, their bodies slick where Mingyu’s cock grinds into him. 

“Close,” Mingyu murmurs against his mouth. Joshua nods and kisses him again, tongue curling around his. He keeps the brutal pace, orgasm like fire under his navel. He wants and he needs and Mingyu squeezes his waist and that’s all it takes for him to come, vision white at the force of it.

Mingyu nips at his lip and growls, grinding their bodies together, pressing Joshua’s cock on that spot inside of him until he’s coming too, spilling hot between their bodies. He rests their foreheads together, breath shuddering as he comes down. Mingyu makes a pleased sound that rumbles through his chest. 

Joshua pulls out and collapses on top of him, boneless and light as air.

“Glad I asked for that drink,” Mingyu says. Joshua, still dazed, laughs under his breath.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Mingyu lifts his head and kisses him, licking into his mouth in a wholly satisfied way. Their skin is slick with sweat and come, but Joshua is content to keep kissing him. Mingyu is like a force of nature, as calm and devastating as a storm. For a moment he thinks about it. How easy it might be to sneak away with the witcher, to live a life of adventure away from the watchful eyes of the Order. 

But then he would be away from — 

Mingyu breaks the kiss and rolls out of bed, scooping Joshua up like he weighs nothing. 

“The night is young, witch hunter. Let’s clean you up and make a mess of you again,” he says against his throat.

He wraps his legs around Mingyu’s waist and lets himself be carried into an adjacent room with a tub. Expensive. Considering the price of the griffin, Joshua doesn’t doubt that Mingyu has the means to afford luxuries when he wants them. 

He shakes the silly thoughts of running away out of his head, focuses on the feeling of Mingyu’s mouth on his skin and the hot water that envelops them both. 

The night is young. There is still much to learn, and Joshua has always been a bright student.

Mingyu leaves town before the sun rises. Joshua is still asleep at the inn. He makes sure to pay for another night so he isn’t disturbed. Joshua didn’t mention it, but Mingyu knows the way a body trembles the first time they lay with another. He can’t remember the last time he was someone’s first. It's kind of nice. 

He makes it to Vizimia in two days. It’s quite a distance from Westwind Fort, but his horse has always been exceptional even among those bred for witchers. He walks into a tavern and catches sight of silken blonde hair, that damn crest again. It’s not often he runs into witch hunters, and now he’s managed to meet two in the span of a few days.

Jeonghan, at least, is a familiar face. He brings Mingyu money, pays for his drinks, and only bites him when he asks him to. 

“Fancy running into you here,” Jeonghan says when Mingyu walks up to his table. He looks Mingyu up and down before wrinkling his nose. “You smell like a whore house. Very unbecoming, Mingyu.”

Mingyu thinks about Joshua, his sweet smile and the taste of his skin, and just grins. Maybe there are things a quick dip in a stream can’t wash away.

“Funny. I haven’t been to a place like that in a long time. I  _ did _ have a run-in with a witch hunter recently. Maybe you know him.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and stares down at the rings on his finger. “I would rather walk into the forest and let a werewolf eat me than find out what witch hunter you let pin you to the bed.”

Mingyu doesn’t reply. There’s nothing for him to say, and he has the strangest feeling he shouldn’t tell Jeonghan about Joshua. His instincts, honed from years of training, from mutations and magic and spells carved into his very bones, have never been wrong. 

He turns to go. Jeonghan is a pretty face, but Mingyu rarely entertains anyone’s company without gold involved.

“I have a job for you,” Jeonghan says suddenly. Mingyu turns back to face him. “There  _ is _ a werewolf here, actually. I’d like you to get rid of it for me.”

“And where is my payment?” Mingyu asks, hand on his hip. He almost reaches for one of his swords but he knows better. Jeonghan is trouble when he wants to be, but he understands how witchers work. 

He pulls a velvet sack from his cloak and tosses it on the table.

“Half now, and when you kill the beast I’ll have the rest waiting for you in my room.”

Mingyu walks back to the table and takes the gold, pocketing it with a grin.

“Oh? I thought you didn’t care about witch hunters sleeping with me.”

Jeonghan reaches out and wraps deft fingers around his wrist. His eyes are dark and Mingyu wants to fall in them. Eat or be eaten. That’s life for witchers.

“I care when they’re me. I think that’s true for you, too.”

Mingyu knows when to fight. He also knows when to surrender. He pulls his hand off the table and Jeonghan’s fingers slide easily from his wrist.

“I’ll see you in a few days, Jeonghan.”

“If you bring a trophy into my room I swear I will cut off your hand.”

Mingyu laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “Don’t talk like that in public. You’ll get me all riled up.”

Jeonghan mutters something about witchers and their preferences under his breath, but Mingyu doesn’t pay it any mind. He’ll get rid of the beast (and make the necessary potions which will be much more boring than just killing the poor wretch), and Jeonghan will reward him in more ways than one. 

He really can’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
